For over 100 years surgeons and medical practitioners have used needles and trocars with circular tubular shafts and various round end configurations. From the advent of modern medical practice to the present, surgeons have relied on devices made from round tubular/circular materials. Round ended or circular medical instruments are typically used in most medical procedures, and are most widely available. Circular or round-ended medical instruments once introduced into and removed from a patient leave behind a puncture-type opening or wound at the access point. It is known that circular openings or wounds in the body typically heal more slowly than linear openings or linear wounds.